Surprise
by jayradinc555
Summary: Fiddlesticks never had a happy birthday. But will a certain Yordle help fulfill this wish? First Fanfic Rate and Review Please


**Surprise: A League Of Legends Fanfiction**

It was a ime of year that nobody seemed to recognize. It was also a time that Fiddlesticks, the Harbinger of Doom loathed, but enjoyed at the same time. It was his birthday, of course, but it would be more enjoyable if anyone remembered. No one actually took the time to get tp know him, as everyone that he was too scary or cruel.

He set up the party like he did every year, even getting into his birthday as usual, hoping he would get at least one attendant, but he knew it wasn't meant to be. "Oh, wouldn't it be nice if anyone came," he said to one of his crows. But when we say nice, in this situation we mean that no one went to his summoning chamber for the party, so everything was delightful! Fiddlesticks finally had enough. He just broke down and cried, which was something he never did. He was amazing at hiding his emotions, but he just couldn't contain them now. Tears rolled down his face, and his crows just watched as he sobbed in anguish.

Meanwhile, the new Champion, Lulu, the Fae Soceress was walking to the chamber. Everyone told the little megling girl to stay away, but she couldn't help herself. "C'mon, Pix," Lulu said to her faerie friend. "We should go say hi to Fiddlesticks!" "But didn't Lux and Caitlyn say to keep away from him?" Pix replied. "Yea, but it wouldn't hurt to be friendly." They then heard the moans of sorrow coming from his chamber. "He sounds sad. Now we have to go and see him!" Lulu exclaimed.

Fiddlesticks heard a knock on his door. It was too good to be true! Someone actually came! Fiddlesticks was elated, and dried his tears up. He ran to the door, and looked out of the window. He saw the new champion that just arrived today! "Hello? Anybody there?" Lulu asked. He then opened the door, and hoped for the best.

"I'm Lulu, and this is Pix. You must be Fiddlesticks! Hey that rhymed! Heehee!" Fiddlesticks was unsure of the situation, and his crows just stared at what was happening. "Um, hello," was all he could say before Lulu burst in. "Are those balloons? Are you having a party? I love parties! Can I come in?" "Of course!" Fiddlesticks was more ecstatic than ever. Someone really wanted to join in on the festivities!

This party is great," Lulu complimented. "The crows are nice, too!" "Thank you. It is actually my birthday today!" he said. "Really? Happy Birthday, then! Good thing iI got you a present! Never look them in the eye, by the way!" Lulu handed him a vase filled with tulips. Fiddlesticks actually enjoyed gardening, but nobody really knew that. He never had anybody to reveal it. "Hey, we must be the first ones here," Pix said, reminding Fiddlesticks of how she was the only one coming to his party. "Actually, nobody really comes to my parties." "Really? Did you send invitations?" "I used to, but I never got around to it this year. Nobody has ever celebrated with me, except for you." "Well, that's not nice. This party is really fun. Everybody should be here! I guess that they were wrong when they said to avoid you..." Fiddlesticks couldn't believe that. Were they really that shallow? No matter. Fiddlesticks decided to accept the fact that he wouldn't spend his birthday alone.

After a whole load of fun activities, they had the cake. Fiddlesticks was an expert at cakes. "That was yummy! I could taste the purple!" Lulu exclaimed. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time." "I did, too!" I'll be sure to come next year! Happy birthday!" Fiddlesticks went to bed that night peacefully, as he finally had a birthday. It was the best birthday ever.

The next morning, Lulu was talking to her new friends Tristana and Teemo, as well as Veigar. "Where were you last night?" Tristana asked. "Yea, you weren't in your chamber at all!" Teemo added. "I was with Fiddlesticks. Isn't that right, Pix?" "Yep!" "What? Why were you with him?" Teemo said. "He's terrifying!" Tristana said. Veigar was even surprised as well. "What were you doing there?" He asked. "it was his birthday!" Lulu exclaimed. "His... Birthday?" Tristana asked. "of course! It was fun. We had cake, played truth or dare, and we even played spin the bottle!" "What? Spin the Bottle" "Just kidding! He's a really great friend!" "Wow. We should go next year," Teemo said.

They told evryone in the league. Champions such as Malzahar, Twitch, Annie, and Vi all agreed to come. The next year, Fiddlesticks was happy that his new friend came through, and that was the best surprise of all.


End file.
